jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain
JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain, or simply just JumpStart Adventuers 3rd Grade ''or ''JumpStart 3rd Grade, is a JumpStart game that was made by Knowledge Adventure in 1996. As the title suggests, the game is intended to teach a third grade curriculum. The original 1996 release of the game came with KnowledgeLand as a bonus disc. In 2000, it was released with JumpStart Adventure Challenge as a bonus disc. It was later re-released as JumpStart Advanced 3rd Grade: Fundamentals. Story Set in a retro-futuristic universe, the game concerns Polly Spark, the bratty daughter of an apparently very wealthy inventor, and her attempt to alter history so that her inane answers to a history quiz she failed will be correct. To do this, she sends twenty-five reprogrammed robots back in time and, with her father conveniently away on a business trip, she takes over Mystery Mountain, the literal "mountain mansion" where she and her father live. The goal of the game is to help Botley, the robot assigned to keep Polly under control, save the world by retrieving each of the twenty-five robots and bringing them back to the present. Prologue A sign-in screen appears after the monitor has been activated. The user signs his or her name and presses Enter or Return. The interior of the school on the hill is seen. Certain objects within the classroom can be interacted with. The TransQuizzer is on the desk. Once the user clicks on the TransQuizzer, the main storyline begins there and then. Botley comes hurling through the window and talks to the user about Polly. He takes the user to Mystery Mountain and Polly appears on screen; she talks to Botley about her failed History test. The doorbell is activated by the user who must repeat what was heard in order to get into the mountain or house as Polly calls it. The game is similar to Simon. When the outside activity is finished, Botley takes out the toolbar called a "utility belt" and puts it at the bottom of the screen. Epilogue Once all the robots are rescued, Polly reveals her ultimate plan to use Botley for the extra credit question, which more than makes up for the entire quiz. For the extra credit question, Polly said that the universe began with Botley (she calls this the "Big Bot") and she therefore wants to send him all the way back in time to the Big Bang, which would cause him to be destroyed. Unfortunately for Polly, it's at this point that her father arrives home from the Inventors' Convention. Professor Spark and Ms. Winkle, via a video monitor, agree to let Polly take the quiz again, though Ms. Winkle states that she can't give Polly a test with the same questions twice. Therefore, Ms. Winkle decides to give her a quiz on Latin, which doesn't please Polly, as she's no good at Latin. The storyline ends at this point, but the user can continue playing the Mountain's games for study purposes or for fun. The user can also enter the Time Machine Mission Control and view the "robot roost" without acquiring the Invention Points that would otherwise be required, but the Wheel of Invention cannot be played nor can the Time Machine be entered. Gameplay Each of the game's twenty-five missions (one for each robot that must be rescued) begin with the user selecting one of Polly's questions from the TransQuizzer. On the TransQuizzer, Ms. Winkle poses a historical question of Polly and Polly gives a surreallistic and humorous answer. Polly then appears on a monitor to state which robot she has sent back in time for the question and to list the four Mission Clues that need to be found for the mission. There are stairs and a tram to travel through three different floors. Botley, using his powerful sensory device, then determines which games need to be played in order to retrieve the needed Mission Clues. Once all the Mission Clues have been collected, the user will still need to collect 1000 Invention Points in order to enter the Time Machine Mission Control. Once inside the Time Machine Mission Control, the user has to get past the Wheel of Invention in order to acquire a Time Key and enter the Time Machine itself, though Polly has apparently reprogrammed the Wheel so it's not just a quiz, but rather a quiz show called "Pollywood Squares." Here, Monty Monitor quizzes the user with questions that provide the point in time where Polly has sent the missing robot and which eventually reveal the correct answer to Polly's original test question. After this activity is completed, the user enters the Time Machine and travels back in time to retrieve the robot and bring it back to the present, where the rescued robots are deposited in an area called the "robot roost." After the robot has been rescued, the user begins a new mission by selecting another question from the TransQuizzer. The game continues in this manner until all twenty-five robots are returned to the present, at which point the game is completed. Characters *Botley/AndroidXL2 *Polly Spark *Professor Spark *Ms. Winkle Activity Presenters *Mort *Mrs. Beasley *Bothoveen *Maestro Trombot *Egbert *Buster *Monty Monitor Missing Robots Activities Except for the opening scenes, which takes place inside Ms. Winkle's classroom, the entire game is set within Mystery Mountain. The games found within the Mountain are as follows: *The Front Door *The First Floor **The Jumbo Electro Generator Room **The Robot Kitchen **The Art Gallery ***The Professor's Virtual Collection ***The Painting Gallery **The Music Hall or Concert Hall *The Second Floor **The Biosphere **The Shrinking Machine Room or Shrink-O-Matic *The Third Floor **The Observatory **The Robot Maze or Robot Obstacle Course **Time Machine Mission Control ***The Wheel of Invention ***The Time Machine ***The Robot Roost Educational Concepts *Spelling *Vocabulary *Numbers and Values *Addition and Subtraction *Multiplication and Division *Measurement *Logic *History *Earth Science *Life Science *Visual Arts *Music Trivia *Users must play a minimum of one hundred activities in order to win the game, as a minimum of four different activities must be played for each of the twenty-five missions. *This is not the first educational game to feature a schoolteacher named Ms. Winkle. In 1994, Abudoe Software released an educational computer game called Ms. Winkle's Class, which, much like the earlier products in Knowledge Adventure's own JumpStart series, attempted to create an enjoyable educational experience in a classroom setting. Gallery Screenshots 3 title.png|The title screen 3 sign-in.png|The sign-in screen 3 botley classroom.png|Botley meeting the player in the classroom The Front Door.png|The Front Door 3 mm door open.png|The entrance to Mystery Mountain First Floor.png|The first floor Gallery n Generator.png|The Art Gallery (left) and the Generator (right) Generator Basement.png|Opening the door to the cellar 3mm generator.png|The Jumbo Electro Generator Room KitchenEntrance.png|An entrance to the Robot Kitchen MathLock-Level1.png|A door to the Kitchen 3 kitchen.png|The Robot Kitchen 3 feeding machine.png|The Feeding Machine 3 concert hall door.png|The door to the Concert Hall 3 inside concert hall.png|The Concert Hall 3 art gallery.png|The Art Gallery Virtual Collection.png|The Virtual Collection Painting gallery.png|The Painting Gallery Painting activity.png|Painting a picture 3 second floor.png|The second floor Biosphere Entrance.png|An entrance to the Biosphere Biosphere activity.png|The Biosphere 3mm_biosphere desert.png|The desert environment 3mm_biosphere rainforest.png|The rainforest environment 3mm_biosphere savanna.png|The savanna environment 3mm_biosphere mountains.png|The mountains environment 3mm_biosphere ocean.png|The ocean environment Shrink-O-Matic Entrance.png|An entrance to the Shrink-O-Matic Shrinkingmachineroom.png|The Shrink-O-Matic Fantastic Voyager level 3.png|Fantastic Voyager 3mm third floor.png|The third floor Observatory entrance.png|An entrance to the Observatory Observatory station.png|The Observatory Observatory Telescope.png|The telescope Black Hole Level 3.png|The black hole 3 botley observatory.png|The signal decoder Chart of stars.png|The star chart Robot Maze entrance.png|An entrance to the Robot Obstacle Course Robot Maze level 1.png|The Robot Obstacle Course Scarab Stone Doors.png|An entrance to the Time Machine MissionControl.png|Time Machine Mission Control Wheel of Invention.png|The Wheel of Invention Time Machine.png|Professor Sparks' Time Machine Time Machine interior.png|Inside the Time Machine Robot Roost.png|The Robot Roost End of Mystery Mountain.png|Professor Sparks and Polly Other 3 preview.png|A promotional image from a JumpStart preview 3rd Grade Category:JumpStart 3rd Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced 3rd Grade Category:Math 3rd Grade Category:Arithmetic 3rd Grade Category:Measurement 3rd Grade Category:Logic 3rd Grade Category:History 3rd Grade Category:Science 3rd Grade Category:Life science 3rd Grade Category:Astronomy 3rd Grade Category:Earth science 3rd Grade Category:Art (subject) 3rd Grade Category:Language arts 3rd Grade Category:Grammar 3rd Grade Category:Art 3rd Grade Category:Music (subject) 3rd Grade 3rd Grade 3rd Grade 3rd Grade